Lost Memories
by Thegamedragon
Summary: Issei casi toda su vida a amado a Rias como a nadie, tanto para decir que se ha sacrificado un millon de veces por ella...pero...Rias solo lo ve como un simple y pobre amigo...que solo le sirve a ella como un amigo que la consuela... pero eso cambiara cuando el destino tire sus cartas, y haga que todo termine... isseixrias *NO HATE RIAS*
1. Amigo

Yo no soy dueño de los elementos ni personajes de highschool dxd o de cualquier otro elemento de anime o manga. No me hago responsable si algunos de los OC inventados, son parecidos a cualquier personaje de anime o manga. Este fic es hecho sin fines de lucro, echo solo para el entretenimiento del público lector.

Atención: Este fic puede contener lenguaje adulto que pueden ofender y alarmar al lector así como las escenas sexuales. Este fic es de contenido M, solo para mayores de 18 años...

Aunque se que nadie me ara caso y lo van a leer de todas maneras. Solo pongo este aviso para que no me demanden ni me bloquen la cuenta.

Bueno, sin mas interrupciones...

...Disfruten del fic. :D

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

\- Yo solo soy su amigo. – hablando.

-'' ¿Le gustare yo?''- pensamientos.

 _\- "_ _Somos amigos_ _" - recuerdos en modo flashbacks._

 _\- *No te amo…*- telepatía, hologramas, llamadas telefónicas, etc._

 **\- {Usame.} – Ddraig.**

 **-[Ten cuidado** **Valí** **.]- Albión.**

* * *

 **\- Lost Memories -**

* * *

Capitulo uno: **[Amigo]**

* * *

Él no es el más apuesto ni élmás fuerte del colegio…pero algo si es… popular… ¿pero como una persona como Issei Hyodou podía ser popular en una de las academias más prestigiosas de Inglaterra?, se preguntaran…la respuesta es fácil… y están a punto de descubrirlo…

SHAASSH

Caminando a paso lento por el corredor, observo por la ventana la lluvia caer fuertemente, sin la remota idea de detenerse…es el inicio de un mal día….lo sabe… ella le ha llamado hace rato y sabe lo que eso significa…

Se detiene afuera de una puerta de una habitación del corredor…aquella puerta tiene el nombre de "Rías" en ella….sí, Rías Gremory, su amiga de su infancia y la chica más popular de la academia Garles…y en secreto, su único y verdadero amor….

SOB SOB

Lástima que ella no sienta lo mismo…y llore por un puto imbécil que no la merece….y ese imbécil sea Raiser Phoenix…su peor enemigo…

Ya algo repetitivo para él… suspira y toca la puerta antes de entrar…

-¿Q-Q-quién es?, quien sea que seas, ¡no molestes! – decía una voz temblorosa y sollozante….

\- Soy yo, Issei, ¿me puedes abrir la puerta por favor?- decía tratando de sonar sereno…cuidando que ella no note el gran enojo que siente en su interior…

CKACHA

La puerta se abre violentamente…y la mira con tristeza…Esta echa un desastre…su hermoso cabello carmesí esta despenado y desaliñado…sus hermosos ojos de color azul verdoso están hinchados y rojos…y unas cuantas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas…Algo que odia…ya que a él, no le gusta verla asi...no le gusta verla llorar...

-¿I-I-Issei?...-dice su nombre temblorosa, antes de abrazarle y partir en llanto en su hombro…

\- Ya, ya, ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo? – la consuela, mientras tiernamente le devuelve el abrazo…

* * *

Ya en la cafetería que le ha invitado, ella se ha cambiado y luce de nuevo tan hermosa como siempre….

-Ahora…- acomodando sus lentes en la mesa, y tomando un sorbo de su café dice - ¿Qué paso esta vez? – pregunta, para ver que otra razón tiene para odiar al cerebro de pollo frito…

-N-no…no lose…recuerdo que yo solo le comente que me gustaría tener un recuerdo de Kioto para mi cumpleaños…y-y él se enojo, y e-empezó a gritarme, que s-solo…sob, quiero su estúpido dinero…y-y después solo se marcho – Rías le contaba la historia y en eso que relataba, de poco en poco se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar otra vez.

\- Rías, que él se enoje, no significa que tu tuvieras culpa…él la tiene por explotar de esa forma y ademas, tu tienes mas dinero que él…- le explica con clama…pero en el fondo, tiene ganas de matar al hijo de puta - ¿Por qué no te olvidas de él, y ya?-

\- ¡P-P-pero, es que yo lo amo! –

Y esas palabras son más que suficientes para que se clave otro cuchillo en su corazón…

-"No llores, sonríe" – se repite él mismo – "sonríe por ella, vamos, sonríe" – tratando de hacer el ultimo vano intento…pero las lagrimas están por salir…y en eso se le ocurre una idea…

SSHHHHHHHHHHAAAASSSSSSS

-¡Ise!- grita ella, viendo como el café caliente se había derramado en el pantalón del chico.

-¡Maldición! –Levantándose de su asiento, el chico empieza a saltar como idiota - ¡me quemo! ¡Está demasiado caliente, joder!- repetía, mientras varias personas de la cafetería lo quedaban viendo…riéndose de él, por hacer el ridículo….

Pero no le importa…

Porque de esas personas que se ríen…esta ella, riendo hermosamente….

-Jajajajja, Issei, Jajaja, n-no…no puedo parar de r-reírme...Jajaja, mi estomago, kya! – decía, agarrándose el estomago…riéndose hasta ya no poder…

\- N-no te rías – se quejo con un puchero.

-P-perdón…pe…pero, es que eres demasiado tonto...- aguantándose la risa, ofreciéndole una servilleta para que se limpie – cof, mejor vámonos a casa, que debes que ahora eres tú, el que debe cambiarse de ropa – sonreía…

-S-si – responde nervioso…- "al menos hacer el ridículo entre esta gente ha valido la pena" – pensaba el castaño, mientras se ponía de nuevo sus lentes…haciendo reflejar el color de sus ojos…que es rojo…

* * *

A punto de salir de la cafetería, Rías lo detiene antes de que salgan por la puerta…

-Ise…- lo llamo.

-¿Pasa algo Rías? –

-Gracias por hacerme reír – dice Rias mirando al suelo, para, después mirarlo y sonreir – en verdad eres un gran amigo –

Esas palabras están muy lejos de animarle…en realidad lo que le provoca, es que su corazón se llene de tristeza y dolor….

Tristeza al saber que solo es su amigo…

Y dolor porque sabe que nunca será algo más que eso….un simple y pobre amigo…

* * *

 **Fin del primer capitulo**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Actualizado el 16/ 07/2015

.

.

.


	2. Pasado

Yo no soy dueño de los elementos ni personajes de highschool dxd o de cualquier otro elemento de anime o manga. No me hago responsable si algunos de los OC inventados, son parecidos a cualquier personaje de anime o manga. Este fic es hecho sin fines de lucro, echo solo para el entretenimiento del público lector.

Atención: Este fic puede contener lenguaje adulto que pueden ofender y alarmar al lector así como las escenas sexuales. Este fic es de contenido M, solo para mayores de 18 años...

Aunque se que nadie me ara caso y lo van a leer de todas maneras. Solo pongo este aviso para que no me demanden ni me bloquen la cuenta.

Bueno, sin mas interrupciones...

...Disfruten del fic :D

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

\- Yo solo soy su amigo. – hablando.

-'' ¿Le gustare yo?''- pensamientos.

 _\- "_ _Somos amigos_ _" - recuerdos en modo flashbacks._

 _\- *No te amo…*- telepatía, hologramas, llamadas telefónicas, etc._

 **\- {Usame.} – Ddraig.**

 **-[Ten cuidado** **Valí** **.]- Albión.**

* * *

 **\- Lost Memories -**

* * *

Capitulo dos: **[Pasado]**

* * *

Él aun recuerda, el día exacto que conoció a Rías…todo empezó, porque sus padres eran guardaespaldas de la familia Gremory, y también, buenos amigos de estos….ya que ambas familias se llevaban demasiado bien…tanto que planearon que ellos dos se conocieran y se hicieran buenos amigos….

* * *

Hace seis años...

\- Apúrate, hijo mío, que debemos irnos a saludar a mis jefes - le hablaba un hombre de veinte años, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos rojos sangre...

\- S-si, Otou-san - respondía él...

\- Vamos, no te pongas nervioso, ellos no son malas personas - le decía una mujer joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos negros...

\- ¿E-enserió? - preguntócon miedo, dado que no era muy sociable y casi no hablaba con nadie...a ecsepcion de una persona.

\- Jajaja, si, enserio, además, ellos tiene una hija que es de tu edad -

\- ¿H-hija? -

\- Si, podrás jugar con ella...y espero que se lleven bien -

* * *

Poco después de caminar...veía como tres personas estaban en la puerta...era una pareja y una niña, para ser más exactos...

\- Valla, Kazuma, ¿así que este es tu hijo? - preguntaba el hombre de cabello rojo, viéndole con curiosidad...poniéndole algo nervioso...

\- Si, este es mi hijo, Issei, ve y preséntate -

\- M-Mucho g-gusto, mi nombre es Issei Hyodou, un placer conocerlos - tartamudeo...

-Jojojo, no te pongas nervioso chico, que no muerdo...- le sonrió el hombre de pelo rojo.

\- Ufufufu, que niño tan tierno, ahora ¿por qué no te presentas Rias? - la mujer miraba a la niña pelirroja que ya hace rato lo veía con curiosidad.

\- Si, madre, mi nombre es Rias Gremory, un gusto Issei-kun - haciendo una veña elegante, para después sonreírle - espero que nos llevemos bien -

El corazón de él, empezó a latir con fuerza, haciendo que su cara tomara un tono demasiado rojo.

\- E-Etto - balbuceaba.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?, estas rojo ¿no estarás enfermo? - le preguntó, inclinando su cabeza con un gesto de duda.

\- N-no...l...lo -

\- Hija, no te preocupes, es solo que le dio un poco el sol y ahora está algo rojo, no es nada de qué preocuparse - decía la mujer castaña, guiñándole...

\- ¿Enserio?, ¡Entonces si podrá jugar conmigo! - grito emocionada.

\- ¿J-jugar? -

\- Si, ven conmigo...- ella lo agarro del brazo, obligándolo a correr con ella - ¡Okka-sama y Otou-sama, ya vuelvo! -

\- ¡Vendrán temprano, cariño! - se despidió la mujer...

* * *

En el tiempo que ellos estaban corriendo, él le hizo una pregunta.

\- ¿T-tu sabes japonés? -

\- ¡Hi!, de hecho, ¡quiero viajar a Japón un día de estos y vivir ahí con mi futuro marido!... -

* * *

Después de ese día, los dos empezaron a jugar y a llevarse bien...y poco después se volvieron inseparables...pero...dos años después, él junto con sus padres sufrieron un accidente automovilístico, en el que fue el único sobreviviente...

Aun recuerda como le había avisado de la muerte de sus padres...y no lo tomo muy bien.

* * *

BIP BIP BIPPPP

Era el sonido de un monitor cardiaco a lado de suyo...

Ya hace una media hora que se había despertado...cuando lo hizo, una enfermera vino rápidamente a revisarlo...claro que después le hizo una pregunta que la enfermera no contesto...

\- Disculpe...-

\- ¿Si?- le hablaba gentilmente...

\- ¿Donde están mis padres?-

-...- la enfermera solo se levanto y camino unos pasos hasta la puerta y dijo - espere un momento...-

Esas palabras hacían que él estuviera algo confuso...

Poco después entro el hombre de cabello rojo, ya conocido para el cómo señor o lord Gremory...

\- Chico...- lo llamo, con una voz melancólica...

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿donde están mis padres? -

\- Hijo...tus Padres... murieron en el accidente...tu fuiste el único que se salvo...-

Él no pudo evitar sentir un dolor intenso en su interior...poco después, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, mientras se ahogaba en llanto...el llanto de un niño que se quedo sin nadie...el llanto de perder a sus seres queridos...

\- Oka-chan, Otou-chan! - fue su grito, mientras liberaba una torrente de lágrimas...

\- Debes ser fuerte hijo...-

\- N-no puedo...- sollozando, el señor Gremory se arrodillo y le dio un abrazo, que fue correspondido al instante...

\- Desde ahora, vivirás como un miembro de mi familia, yo pagare tu educación...después de todo, le debo un montón de cosas a tu familia, por cuidar siempre a la mía... - acariciándole el cabellos suavemente...mientras ocultaba unas lagrimas de trizteza y culpa...

* * *

Tres años después de haberse quedado en la custodia de la familia Gremory, el empezó a estudiar en la misma escuela que Rias...él, pensaba que si estaba a lado de ella podían ser algo más que amigos...pero estaba equivocado...ya que ella se había enamorado...y no justamente de él...

\- ¡Issei! - le grito ella de emoción...

\- ¿Que pasa Rias? - le pregunto con una sonrisa...

\- ¡Estoy enamorada! -...esas palabras hicieron que una semilla de esperanza se sembrara en su corazón...

-¿Se puede saber de quién? -

*TOCK TOCK TOCK*

Era el sonido de su corazón latiendo a mil por hora...

\- ¡Es Raiser Phoenix! - grito ella con una sonrisa radiante en su cara...haciendo que su corazón se trisara...

\- ¿R-raiser P-Phoenix? - le pregunto mirando al suelo...mientras que en su cabeza se preguntaba el porqué se había enamorado de un tipo dos años mayor que ella y además que fumaba y era claro el rumor que se drogaba...y no solo eso, también el maldito tenía la costumbre de ser un mujeriego y rompecorazones...

\- ¡Sí!, ¿no es genial?, ¡los dos tenemos tanto en común! - ella empezó a contar con los dedos...- nuestros nombres comienzan con la "R", nuestras familias se llevan bien, los dos somos de familias adineradas ¡y al él, también le gusta Japón!... - claramente la ultima era mentira, ya que ese estúpido ni siquiera sabía que Japón era un país - ¡ realmente los dos estábamos predestinados a conocerlos!, ¡realmente lo amo Issei, ¡ lo amo con todo mi corazón! -

Esas palabras fueron lo suficiente para romper su pobre corazón...

\- Y-Y-ya veo...entonces, hasta luego Rias, me tengo que ir - disimulando una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta, para largarse de aquel lugar...pero fue detenido por un jalón en la parte de su brazo...

\- Nee, Issei, ¿te encuentras bien?, pensé que estarías alegre después de lo que te conté...- haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

\- S-si estoy alegre por lo que me contaste...solo que no me siento muy bien del estomago y pues...-

\- ¡Hey Rias! ¡Mueve tu culito aquí, que nos vamos! - grito una voz irritante, que él, ya conocía...

\- ¡Raiser! - ella chillo de felicidad, corriendo hacia el carro del maldito imbécil

\- ¡Adiós amigo gay de Rias!, perdón, digo amigo de Rias -

\- ¡Nos vemos Issei!, ¡espero que te recuperes de tu dolor de estomago, adiós! - subiéndose al carro del rubio, que rápidamente coloco su brazo en los hombros de la chica, atrayéndola hacia ella...mientras murmuraba unas palabras que Issei pudo descifrar...y eran " este culo es mío"...

Que hijo de la gran...

* * *

Y ahora en la actualidad, él, le sirve a ella como un amigo que la consuela, cuando su "novio", la engaña una y otra vez….

…Siempre es lo mismo…ella va y perdona a el imbécil que no se la merece y él, la engaña después de una semana de la "reconciliación"….ella termina llorando y va hacia él, en busca de consuelo….pero…

¿Hasta cuándo durara esto?

Es la pregunta cual tiene miedo de responder….

Él no es un juguete…no es de trapo….él también siente y tiene sentimientos…

Sentimientos los cuales han sido pisoteados más de una vez por ella….no obstante…todo tiene un límite, y él _ **,**_ está a punto de llegar a él…

Le aterra llegar a ese limite...

Porque... cuando llegue ese momento…

Todo se habrá arruinado…

* * *

 **Fin del segundo capitulo**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Actualizado el 16/ 07/2015

.

.

.


	3. Pelea, verdades, recuerdos, destrozos

Yo no soy dueño de los elementos ni personajes de highschool dxd o de cualquier otro elemento de anime o manga. No me hago responsable si algunos de los OC inventados, son parecidos a cualquier personaje de anime o manga. Este fic es hecho sin fines de lucro, echo solo para el entretenimiento del público lector.

Atención: Este fic puede contener lenguaje adulto que pueden ofender y alarmar al lector así como las escenas sexuales. Este fic es de contenido M, solo para mayores de 18 años...

Aunque se que nadie me ara caso y lo van a leer de todas maneras. Solo pongo este aviso para que no me demanden ni me bloquen la cuenta.

Bueno, sin mas interrupciones...

...Disfruten del fic :D

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

\- Yo solo soy su amigo. – hablando.

-'' ¿Le gustare yo?''- pensamientos.

 _\- "_ _Somos amigos_ _" - recuerdos en modo flashbacks._

 _\- *No te amo…*- telepatía, hologramas, llamadas telefónicas, etc._

 **\- {Usame.} – Ddraig.**

 **-[Ten cuidado** **Valí** **.]- Albión.**

* * *

 **\- Lost Memories -**

* * *

Capitulo tres: **[Pelea, verdades, recuerdos, destrozos]**

* * *

Caminando a paso lento, se encuentra afuera de la academia, en donde normalmente estudia…

Suspirando cansado, entra por la entrada…esperando, que el imbécil no esté en este día…

-Oye, homosexual….-

De repente su esperanza se fue por la mierda….

-¿Qué quieres Raiser? – pregunta, sin voltear a ver…

\- He oído de un pajarito, que estas aconsejando a MI novia que me olvide…- acercándose hacia él…

\- Si, y que –

\- Quiero que te alejes de ella…puede que sean amigos de ya hace tiempo….pero solo son eso…AMIGOS…así que deja tus ilusiones a un lado y déjanos vivir y follar en paz…-

¿Follar en paz?...quien se creía ese tipejo para hablar mal de ella….

El NO era nadie para decir eso…

\- En primera…no me voy a alejar de ella…en segunda, si, se que solo somos amigos…y nada mas…y tercera…no la dejare con un bastardo como tu…que solo la quiere por su físico, y no por lo que es….- se da la vuelta para observarlo…- y no me importa si me golpeas para que me alejes de ella…- dijo el muy seguro…pero en el fondo se sembró una semilla de duda…- yo la protegeré de ti…y le seguiré diciendo una y otra vez que TU no la mereces…y cuarta y última cosa…ella no es una cualquiera y jamás follaría con un bastardo como tu…-

\- Ptfff,…Ffff, GUAJJAJAJAAJJAJA… ¿tú que sabes si la follado o no?, ¿eh?! ¡Responde homosexual de mierda! –

\- Lose porque ella nunca le entregaría su virginidad a un puto imbécil como tu…Rías es hermosa, gentil, amable, alegre, sonriente…. Sus atributos nunca se podrían contar ni con las estrellas... –

\- Ja!, ahora te haces el poeta, homosexual…Tsk!, no importa…después de todo, esta noche invitare a la estrecha Gremory…y la are mía…mi mujer…la follare hasta que no pueda pararse…lo cual será divertido…dicen que las vírgenes son deliciosas y jodidamente estrechas…mmm…ya puedo sentir mi pene en su estrecha…-

PAMM

Ese imbécil ya no pudo continuar, ya que había recibido un puñetazo en la cara…

-¡Escúchame! ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de ella…porque te lo aseguro, yo no aguantare que le hagas daño! –

\- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Esta me la pagas! –

Levantándose de golpe, fue corriendo hacia donde él, propinándole un golpe en la mejilla…que lo obligo a caer en el piso de concreto…pero eso no termino ahí…el maldito, empezó a patearlo por todos lados, hasta ya no poder….

\- ¡Je, vamos!… ¡¿Por qué no te paras hijo de puta, EH?! – pateándolo en la mandíbula.

.

…No sabe si realmente tiene el valor de hacerlo….

.

\- ¡Vamos marica!¡No dijiste que la ibas a proteger!- propinándole una patada en las costillas.

.

….Realmente lo dijo….pero no tan seguro como las otras veces que lo hizo….

.

\- Jajaja, solo eres boca… ¡pedazo de mierda! – Pateándolo en los ojos…logrando destrozar sus lentes…- ¿¡en verdad crees que puedes protegerla toda tu puta vida!?-

…Esa pregunta tiene razón….

.

…¿Hasta cuándo aguantara tantos golpes por ella?...

.

…¿Hasta cuándo sufrirá por adentro por verla sonreír?...

.

.

…¿Realmente vale la pena pasar tanto dolor…por _ella_?...

.

-¡Raiser, detente! – en medio de perder la poca conciencia que le quedaba…escucho una voz femenina que rápidamente reconoció….

\- ¿¡Que mierdas quieres Himejima!? – Raiser se detuvo al ver una chica de cabello negro y bellos ojos violetas…

-¡Detente! ¡Estamos en la academia! ¡Eso está prohibido! – le grito, mientras se arrodillaba en frente del chico.

\- Tch…solo por esta vez o dejare ir…pero antes, escúchame marica de mierda…Rías es MIA…yo seré quien folle a esa monja…y así se convertirá en MI mujer….así que deja de entrometerte en nuestra relación…. ¿queda claro? – siseo...

\- C-C-cofg…n-no…no lo h-hare…coug – escupiendo sangre…- a-así tenga….que dar mi vida por ella…no dejare que l-le hagas d-daño….cougg –

\- ¡Issei! – chillo la pelinegra, sosteniéndolo….

\- BUAJJAJA – sonriendo perversamente…- no me hagas reír… ¿dar tu vida?...si solo eres un simple amigo que la consuela…solo eres eso…y si no te alejas…pues te pasara algo peor que eso…- marchándose del lugar…

\- M-mal…maldito…- intentando vanamente pararse…cayendo patéticamente de nuevo…- R…R-Rías…t-tengo…q…que avisarle…l…lo de…Ra…Raiser…cougg – ya no podía decir más…había quedado totalmente inconsciente…

\- ¡Issei!-

* * *

Estaba caminando pacíficamente, en busca de mi prima Akeno…cuando de repente…

\- ¡Vamos marica!¡No dijiste que la ibas a proteger!-escuche una voz demasiado molesta y malhablada… y sé de quién demonios es esa voz…voltee a ver solo para confirmar mis sospechas eran acertadas…

\- Jajaja, solo eres boca… ¡pedazo de mierda! – tsk!...sí, lo sabia….es ese idiota niño mimado drogadicto de Raiser Phoenix….

Al parecer el muy bastardo estaba abusando de otro estudiante…

¿Qué no se cansa de eso?...

Debería darse cuenta que un día se le acabara la suerte y vendrán a por él….y cuando eso pase, yo estaré en primera fila para verlo, jajá…

Bueno, mejor me retiro…no es que no quiera ayudar al chico que está ahí…pero…

Espera…ese no es Issei… ¿él que le gusta a mi prima Akeno?...

A no señor…el que se mete con el futuro novio de mi prima se mete conmigo…

Justo cuando iba a sacarle la madre al imbécil…

-¡Raiser, detente! –de repente, escuche la voz de mi adorada primita…mire en la dirección que ella se encontraba…empezó a correr donde el tal Issei y se puso frente a él…

¿Qué haces Akeno?...

Te puede lastimar….ese imbécil no sabe que es la delicadeza de una mujer….

\- ¿¡Que mierdas quieres Himejima!? – ese bastardo tiene los días contados por gritarle así a mi prima…

-¡Detente! ¡Estamos en la academia! ¡Eso está prohibido! – mi linda Akeno-chan, se arrodillo en frente del chico magullado…

\- Tch…solo por esta vez o dejare ir…pero antes, escúchame marica de mierda…Rías es MIA…yo seré quien folle a esa monja…y así se convertirá en MI mujer….así que deja de entrometerte en nuestra relación…. ¿queda claro? – ¿Rías?...no es esa tipa de la que Akeno me ha contado…la que antes era su mejor amiga…y después…

\- C-C-cofg…n-no…no lo h-hare…coug – pobre…no se merece todos eso golpes…- a-así tenga….que dar mi vida por ella…no dejare que l-le hagas d-daño….cougg –…en verdad… ¿Cuánto está dispuesto a sufrir por esa tipa?...

\- ¡Issei! – Akeno chillaba con fuerza…no, esto ya es demasiado….

Akeno-chan, siempre sufre por Issei…e Issei sufre por esa tal Rías…en verdad…cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso…

\- BUAJJAJA – ese idiota se reía…- no me hagas reír… ¿dar tu vida?...si solo eres un simple amigo que la consuela…solo eres eso…y si no te alejas…pues te pasara algo peor que eso…- eso crees imbécil…pero, a ti te pasara algo mucho peor si no te alejas del amor de mi prima…

\- M-mal…maldito…- ¿aun puede levantarse?... ¡es un milagro! - …- R…R-Rías…t-tengo…q…que avisarle…l…lo de…Ra…Raiser…cougg – bueno no tanto…

Pobre chico….Ahhhh, realmente los jóvenes de catorce a quince y ya metidos en estas cosas….esta generación va mal en peor….

¡!...debo dejar de platicar con el tío Barakiel…es una mala influencia…

¡Bueno!...mejor dejo de delirar, y voy a ayudar a Akeno….seguramente está pidiendo ayuda para su "novio"…

-Akeno-chan…- le susurro, haciendo que ella voltee a mirarme…ella tiene sus ojos repletos de lagrimas…

Alto ahí… ¿lagrimas?... ¡mi Akeno soltando lagrimas!...no, ahora ese niño mimado va a tener su merecido… ¡lo voy a dejar sin hijos ni nada!...

-Reynare-nee-sama…- mis pensamientos de venganza, fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de mi prima…- Issei, necesita ayuda…- me pedía dolida…

\- Si, ahora mismo llamo a la enfermera para que lo atienda…- sacando mi celular del bolso, empecé a enviar un mensaje a la enfermera para que ayudaran a Issei…- ne, prima, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ocurrió aquí?- pregunte, como si no hubiera visto lo que paso con anterioridad…

\- Issei de nuevo defendiendo a la Gremory…y –

\- No digas mas – hable, interrumpiéndola…

Realmente, yo ya se me todo lo que viene después…

Ese tal Issei defiende a la Gremory…y el termina lastimado y casi muerto en la enfermería…

*suspiro*…en verdad…pobre chico…siempre sufriendo por esa tipa….

\- Reynare-onne-sama…yo ya no se qué hacer…- sollozaba Akeno…- yo siempre he amado a Issei…pero el siempre ha preferido a Rias…a pesar que yo fui su primera amiga…-

Ah!...ahora recuerdo, que Akeno-chan, tenía dos amigos con los que siempre jugaba….

La primera era esa Rías…Akeno y ella se conocieron en el kínder…pero…había otro niño con el que Akeno siempre jugaba, y siempre platicaban….Akeno y el se habían conocido…a los cuatro?, cinco años?...realmente no logro recordar mucho…

Pero eso significa que….

-¡Couf!, ¡couf! - ¡¿el chico se está despertando?!...aleluya…- ¿d...d-donde…-

\- Uh?, Issei!, ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Qué necesitas!? – pregunto mi prima…

\- ¿D...D-donde…e-esta… ¡couf!...R…R…-

-Tranquilo, Issei…Raiser ya se fue si a eso te refieres –

\- N-no…- dijo, empezando a levantarse… ¿puede pararse después de aquella golpiza?...valla que si es fuerte….o tal vez ya está acostumbrado…

\- ¿Eh? –

\- ¿D...D-donde e-esta, R-Rías?..-…esa pregunta hizo que Akeno diera una mirada dolida…pero ella solo…

\- Ella está en el vestuario de mujeres…la vi ahí hace unos minutos…- responde, desviando la mirada…

Puede que ella intente ocultarlo….pero, yo se que está dolida…

-Gracias, Akeno – agradeció Issei, empezando a caminar pero…- couf! …- cayó en el suelo a los pocos segundos.

\- ¡Issei!...no es bueno que te sobre esfuerces – yo y Akeno fuimos a ayudar que se levantara…agarramos sus brazos, poniéndolos sobre nuestros hombros…- mejor espera a que la enfermera venga y -

\- Los siento Akeno, pero no puedo…tengo…tengo que ayudar a Rías…- dijo, interrumpiéndola….

-Entonces déjame ayudarte…Reynare-one-sama, necesito que valla y busques un botiquín de medicinas…por favor – me pidió….

-Entendido – respondí yo….antes de que me fuera le susurre…- Prima….suerte…- yéndome a buscar lo que me pidió.

Puede ser que ella necesite ayuda para llevarlo donde él quiere…no, obstante, se que ella podrá hacerlo sola….pero

…. ¿Porque tengo esta sensación de que no va a pasar nada bueno?...

* * *

Después de que mi prima me deseara buena suerte, rápidamente me puse a ayudar a Issei a caminar para encontrar a…Rías…

Demonios…desde hace tiempo que no me junto con ella….pero si no lo ayudo a Issei…el imbécil de Raiser puede terminar haciéndole daño a ella….y si eso pasa Issei estará devastado…no puedo permitir eso….

¡Definitivamente debo ayudar a Issei!

….No obstante….esto en verdad me duele….

Me duele el hecho que él no me quiera….

Me duele que ame a Rías…

…Lo único que siento es…dolor…

…Je…bueno…no es algo de qué quejarse…

Después de todo…he sentido este dolor desde que eso pasó….

Aun me es doloroso recordarlo…

 _-"¡Somos mejores amigos!" –_

De repente saque esos recuerdos de mi cabeza…

No quiero recordar nada de eso….

Por ahora, me concentrare en ayudar a Issei.

-Akeno…- me llamo…

-¿eh?, ¿sí? – le pregunte confusa…

\- Gracias por ayudarme – me dijo…

-De nada…para que están las amigas….- dije con una sonrisa…pero en el fondo yo me arrepentía por decir esas palabras…

\- Jajja….eso me hizo recordar cuando jugábamos en el patio de tu casa – reía Issei…espera...

-¿El patio de mi casa?... ¿eso significa que…? –

\- Vamos…no crees que me abre olvidado cuando jugábamos de niño…verdad? – me sonreía.

¡Si se acuerda!

-Pensé que tu no….-

-Que yo no me acordaba…jajá… ¿Cómo podría olvidar a mi primera amiga?...-

\- Y-yo…- me sonroje…

\- Jaajja…que tal si dejamos esta conversación más tarde Akeno…primero ayúdame a encontrar a Rías…que ese malnacido de Raiser se le puede hacer algo malo…- a pesar de tener tantos golpes….el la sigue ayudando…

Issei…realmente eres…

-Mira, Akeno…ahí están los vestidores…ahora solo hay que decirle a Rías que…-

\- Fufufufu, ¿enserio el bombón de Raiser Phoenix te invito a una cita?-

-Si…bueno….después de todo es mi novio –

Esa voz… ¡no me digas que es de!…

-Jajajaja…Rías-san…. ¿en verdad te gusta Raiser?, ¿no es así? –

…Lo que me temía…

-Si…yo en verdad lo amo…- Rías pronuncio esas palabras….pronuncio esas palabras en frente de, él…bueno, tan del frente, debido que ella se encuentra doblando a la esquina….pero eso da igual…

Volteo a ver el rostro de Issei….y…el solo me desvía la mirada…

-…Jajajaja, y yo que pensé que te gustaba Issei…-

-No…la verdad a Issei lo veo como mi hermano pequeño….fufufufu…mi tonto hermano pequeño…-

Para Rías…no querrás dañar más el corazón de Issei….

-¿Tonto hermano pequeño?...pero si Issei es uno de los más inteligentes de la clase-

-Lose…pero es demasiado torpe…siempre se tropieza cuando hablamos…-

Tonta….él se cae accidentalmente para que sonrías cuando ese maldito te ha engañado mil veces….

-¿Enserio?...es extraño…yo nunca lo he visto en educación física caerse…-

-Pero es verdad…Issei es muy torpe…una vez sin querer él le piso la cola a un perro y este le mordió…-

El nunca piso la cola del perro…fuiste tú, pero nunca te diste cuenta porque él hizo parecer que fue él quien lo hizo…

-Valla…no sabía esa parte de Issei…pero buen… ¿en verdad no te gusta Issei?-

-La verdad…no…ni siquiera logro verlo como un hombre…-

El es mil veces más hombre que ese Raiser…

-Pero siempre están juntos…eso es extraño –

-Siempre estamos juntos, porque yo debo siempre cuidar de él y su torpeza –

Es todo lo contrario Rías…él siempre te ha cuidado a ti…

-Valla…no sé qué decir Rías-san…siempre pensé que eras la novia de Issei…o que por lo menos había algo entre los dos…después de todo Issei no es tan apuesto ni atlético…pero es muy lindo si me lo preguntas…-

-Ya te dije que no somos NADA así de fácil….solo amigos….nada mas….y mejor vámonos, que el profesor de fisca se va enojar si llegamos tarde –

\- Si, vámonos –

Cuando las dos doblaron a la esquina, en dirección nuestra…y me vieron a mí y a Issei…lo único que pudo hacer Rías es quedarse con los ojos abiertos…

-¿I…I-I-ise…? –

Antes que pudiera responder, Issei ya se había ido corriendo….

-¡Espera Issei! – Rias trato de ira por él, pero le agarre el brazo fuertemente - ¿Qué haces Akeno?!, ¡suéltame! ¡Tengo que ir por Issei!-

-¿¡Y qué vas hacer!? – Le grite -¡lo has usado como a un juguete todo este tiempo!…¿¡en verdad crees que él te perdonara con unas simples palabras de "los siento"!?-

-Eso no-

-¡No trates de decirme que eso no es verdad! - por un momento nuestras miradas se conectaron - ¡él siempre estuvo ahí para ti! ¡Y así es como le pagas!...en verdad Rías….tu eres la peor persona que puede existir…- le susurre la ultima parte antes de irme a buscar a Issei…que seguro no está bien….- yo iré a buscarlo…pero quiero dejarte las cosas claras desde ahora Rías…- ella me miro con sus ojos vidriosos– desde ahora… ¡no vuelvas a acercarte a Issei! -

* * *

Corre….

…Corre…se repetía el chico….no importa si esta lloviendo…solo corre…

.

…Corre de lo que daña su corazón…

.

….Corre para alejarse de esa sensación de dolor…que en realidad se encuentra en su interior…

.

 _\- "No me hagas reír… ¿dar tu vida?...si solo eres un simple amigo que la consuela…solo eres eso…"-_

-No…-

 _-"No…la verdad a Issei lo veo como mi hermano pequeño….fufufufu…mi tonto hermano pequeño…"-_

-..No…-

 _\- "Puede que sean amigos de ya hace tiempo….pero solo son eso…AMIGOS…así que deja tus ilusiones a un lado y déjanos vivir y follar en paz…"-_

 _-"La verdad…no…ni siquiera logro verlo como un hombre…"-_

-…Vete…-

 _-"Oye Ise" –_

 _-"¿Qué pasa?"-_

 _-"Siempre protégeme de lo que me hace daño"-_

 _-"Si, lo prometo"-_

 _-"Siempre estamos juntos, porque yo debo siempre cuidar de él y su torpeza"–_

-No es verdad…-

 _-"Rías es MIA…"-_

\- Sal…-

 _-"Ya te dije que no somos NADA así de fácil….solo amigos….nada mas…."-_

-¡Sal de mi cabeza!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo de rodillas…

 _-"Yo seré quien folle a esa monja…y así se convertirá en MI mujer….así que deja de entrometerte en nuestra relación…. ¿queda claro?"-_

-…Si….queda claro…- alzando su mirada sin vida al cielo nublado…que no tardo en hacer aparecer la lluvia….- ya no me meteré más en su relación….porque…. **a mí no me importa Rías….** -

.

Finalmente….

.

…Había llegado a su límite…

.

...Su corazón estaba roto...

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Fin del tercer capitulo**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Actualizado el 17/ 07/2015

.

.

.


	4. Buscando el perdón

Yo no soy dueño de los elementos ni personajes de highschool dxd o de cualquier otro elemento de anime o manga. No me hago responsable si algunos de los OC inventados, son parecidos a cualquier personaje de anime o manga. Este fic es hecho sin fines de lucro, echo solo para el entretenimiento del público lector.

Atención: Este fic puede contener lenguaje adulto que pueden ofender y alarmar al lector así como las escenas sexuales. Este fic es de contenido M, solo para mayores de 18 años...

Aunque se que nadie me ara caso y lo van a leer de todas maneras. Solo pongo este aviso para que no me demanden ni me bloqueen la cuenta.

Bueno, sin mas interrupciones...

...Disfruten del fic :D

* * *

Diálogos:

\- Conversaciones –

-''Pensamientos ''-

 _\- "Recuerdos " -_

\- *Comunicaciones *-

 **\- {Ddraig} -**

 **\- [ Albion ] -**

* * *

 **\- Lost Memories -**

* * *

Capitulo cuatro: **[Buscando el perdón]**

 **.**

* * *

Corrias por las frías y lluviosas calles, con la mirada baja, por la vergüenza de que te vieran llorar...

Tus ojos, aun algo rojos...estaban perdidos en las frías gotas que caían del cielo gris...hasta las grietas del suelo destrozado..

Tan destrozado como tu alma.

Tan lleno de grietas...

Pero, nunca tan vacío como tu corazón.

Las gotas de lluvia llenaban esas grietas...

No obstante...nunca llenarán las de tu corazón.

Gloup.

Una pequeña lágrima tuya se estrelló con el agua de un charco...

 _-" Sólo eres un amigo que la consuela"-_

Sólo eras eso...

A pesar, de no ser su novio...

A pesar, de que sólo fueras su amigo...

Eras feliz.

Rías.

Su nombre resonaba en tu cabeza.

Creías que al menos tener su amistad valía la pena de tanta humillación que pasabas por Raiser...

 _-"Ise...es como mi hermano pequeño...la verdad no logro verlo como un hombre..""-_

¿De verdad nunca pudo verte de esa manera?

Un hombre.

Si no eras un hombre, entonces ¿que eras?

Acaso ...¿acaso era como el los cuentos, en donde tu era el triste y estúpido bufón?

Un Bufón.

Un amigo.

¿Acaso habia alguna diferencia entre los dos?

No, no la había...

Los dos comenzaron siendo el acompañante tonto de la pequeña princesa...

Siempre enamorados de ella.

Los dos actuaban como estúpidos para consolar a la princesa.

La hacían reír como la niña que era...

Para que nunca lloré por el apuesto y millonario príncipe, que siempre dañaba de alguna manera el inocente corazón de la princesa.

Sabiendo eso, nunca abandonarían a su princesa..

Sabiendo...que ella lo necesitaba.

Ocultando su dolido corazón tras la sonriente máscara, juraron nunca abandonar a la princesa, y siempre estar ahí para ella.

Pero eso fue hasta que la princesa creció.

Ya no era una niña.

O eso aparentaba con el pasar del tiempo.

Solo en pequeños momentos se mostraba como ella era realmente.

Se mostraba como aquella pequeña e inocente niña, la cual, desde el primer momento que sus ojos se posaron en ella...quedaron perdidamente enamorados.

Pero, talves ella nunca fue así. ..

O si lo fue...aquella niña tal vez ya no se encontraba en su corazón.

Solo en su mente.

Y así...con el tiempo, ya no era su juramento lo que los hacia seguir con ella.

Estaban obligados a sonreír, ocultando su dolor, al ver que la joven princesa daba su amor a alguien mas.

Sus "inmunes" máscaras, se agrietaban con el pasar del tiempo...

Hasta que al final se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando al descubierto su roto corazón.

Puede ser que una armadura de un brillante caballero hubiera soportado más tiempo...

Y tal ves, les hubiera ayudado a conquistarla.

Pero no.

Era una máscara la que portaban.

No una reluciente armadura...que tal ves nunca llegarian a usar...

Así como nunca llegarían a sentir el amor de la princesa...

Un amor que ya no te importaba.

Ya que al dejar tanto tiempo tu corazón reprimido, para que después lo rompieran en pedazos..

Y que tus ilusiones fueran arrebatadas, y todo eso, hecho por aquella persona que protegiste con tu amor...

Lo único que quedaba era eso.

Un corazón roto.

* * *

RINGGGGGGGG

La campana había sonado, y eso solo podía significar el cambio de maestros. Pero todavía seguía sin saber nada de el, y su paradero.

Lastimosamente cuando fue a buscarlo, el maldito viejo de geografía la había detenido para que no se "fugara" de la academia. Claro que eso no la iba a detener.

Invento una excusa para irse e ir a buscar al chico, pero el profesor seguía negandole. Llego al punto de decirle que la verdad, y que el chico se había ido de la academia sin autorización y tenia la obligación de ir a buscarlo, pero el viejo idiota le dijo...

- _"Si el señor Hyodou quiere recibir un castigo por parte del comité disciplinario es SU problema señorita Himejima, NO el suyo. Ahora lárguese a clases como la buena alumna que es..._ _"-_

Viejo estúpido.

Si fuera por ella lo hubiera pateado en las pelotas y se hubiera largado a buscar a Ise.

Pero, no pudo.

Recordó que si le daban de alta en el salón, su horrible padre iría a buscarla y le reprocharía sobre su conducta con el anciano.

...Su Padre...

Lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba con todo su ser...con toda su alma.

Pero lo peor...

Es que debía estar junto a el...

Vivir con ese hombre.

Era horrible...

Cuando murió su madre, no quería quedarse a lado de ese hombre.

Pero la ley no se lo permitió.

Tras el fallecimiento de su madre, no tenia ningún familiar de sangre que cuidara de ella...

Y el orfanato no era una opción.

Su madre nunca hubiese permitido que se quedara ahí.

Su madre.

Shuri Himejima.

No.

La difunta Shuri Himejima.

...Como le dolía recordar todo eso.

Pero, volvía al problema original...Ise.

No tenia ninguna pista o rastro que lo llevara a encontrarlo..

Pero no se rendiría fácilmente.

Ise era...era?

...es?

Argghhh! No sabe que es!

¿Su amigo?

¿Su novio?

Bueno...eso ultimo no era. Estaba mas que claro.

Aunque...con lo ultimo que paso...

...NO!

No, no no y no!

Gritaba repetitivamente en su cabeza.

...Eso seria abusar del momento y los sentimientos de Ise.

...No tenia de pensar en eso.

No tenia de hacer lo mismo que le hizo Rias.

No abusaría de la situación que se encontraba el chico para tenerlo en sus manos.

Seria un fracaso de mujer...

...Seria una vergüenza para su orgullo.

Ella era una...

Aaaaahhhhh

Demonios! a quien quería engañar.

Deseaba hacerle lo mismo a Rias!

...Quitarle a alguien muy importante en su vida.

Y ahora se presentaba la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo...

Pero ella no abusaría, ni se aprovecharía de los sentimientos de una persona.

Ella NO era así.

No obstante, haría lo que sea para recuperar lo que por ende era suyo.

Recuperaría el puesto que la pelirroja le había arrebatado.

Recuperaría a su amigo.

...Definitivamente.

Recuperaría a Issei...

RINNGGGGGGGGG

La campaña que daba la salida, por fin había tocado...

Un momento.

¿Se había quedado en sus pensamientos durante toda una hora?

No, mas importante. ¿¡Los alumnos le quedaban viendo raro!?

Como no hacerlo, si internamente en sus pensamientos no controlo los gestos y emociones que exponía su rostro...

Los estudiantes empezaron murmurar cosa como que le sucedía o si estaba enferma o algo..

Maldición.

Avergonzada, agarro sus pertenencia y se fue de ahí rápidamente.

Por ahora se olvidaría de ese vergonzoso asunto y se ocuparía de otro que era mucho mas importante..

Recuperar a Issei!

* * *

\- Dios chico...realmente tú debes estar loco para quedarte mucho tiempo parado en la fría lluvia y con esos moretones en la cara y en el cuerpo. - eran las quejas que te daba aquel médico, mientras intentaba curarte de las heridas que tenías en el torso.

\- Perdón doctor.- te disculpas secamente. - no volverá a pasar...- le das una sonrisa que no llega a alcanzar tus ojos.

-¿Qué persona no siente cuando se moja con agua? y lo peor ¡en temporada de invierno!-

...Tal vez, a una persona que han jugado con sus sentimientos..

\- Si, supongo que una persona como yo. - susurras tristemente. - tranquilo doctor, no volverá a pasar. - le dices, parándote de la camilla, agarras tu mochila, dirigiendote a la puerta, dejando en claro que te ibas.

\- Eso espero, toma. - el hombre se para y te entrega una nota con una lista de medicamentos-. son las medicinas que debes tomar después de cada comida, si no lo haces, pude que te de pulmonía y sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, que te dolerá como el demonio.-

..Si, duele.

El dolor en el pecho ya lo sientes.

\- Oh, por cierto, como va la relación de la señori-

\- Gracias. ..doctor -

Te vas de de ahí, sabiendo que si te quedas por mas tiempo... no soportaras el dolor que tratas de sanar con desesperación.

Rías.

No quieres que vuelva a pasar…ya no quiere ser ese mísero juguete que fuiste para ella.

Por eso, era mejor irse de ahí...

Ya estabas lo suficientemente roto para aguantar otro ataque.

* * *

\- Ise...- murmuraba la pelirroja dentro de un auto de lujo...Su vista posada afuera en la empañada ventana...intentando inútilmente buscar al chico.

Después de lo que paso...después de lo que había hablado de él...

Aún no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

Se sentía una completa estúpida por haber herido así los sentimientos de su mejor amigo...

Ise siempre estaba ahí con ella.

Y ella se porto como una completa idiota!

No podía soportarlo.

Su pecho le apretaba.

Su corazon le dolía.

Quería pedirle perdón.

Por eso lo estaba buscando...desde que vio al chico desaparecer por las puerta de la academia, lo persiguió...

Pero era demasiado tarde.

No había rastro de él.

No pudo decirle la verdad en ese momento...

Que todo lo que había dicho de él era mentira...

Era gran y estúpida mentira.

* * *

 _-" Ne, Rias-san " - en medio del vestidor mujeres, escucho como su amiga y compañera de clases, Sakakibara Agares, la llamaba desde el otro extremo del cuarto._

 _-"¿Mmh? Sucede algo?"- respondía indiferente, mientras se cambiaba su uniforme al la ropa de deportes._

 _-Ne...es cierto lo que dicen los rumores? -_

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿Rumores? - decía extrañada. No había escuchado nada sobre un rumor de ella últimamente...-¿Que clases de rumores?-_

 _-Kyaaa el de que sales con Issei - sempai!-_

 _-Si, si! Yo también quiero oírlo! -_

 _\- Vamos Rias-san...todos queremos saberlo-_

 _Se sintió presionada a reponder cuando varias chicas, incluyendo a Sakakibara, la arricondaban en una esquina de la habitación. ..con extraños brillos en los ojos?_

 _La pelirroja asustada respondió con la verdad._

 _\- No se de que me hablan...Ise y yo solo somos amigos, además yo estoy con Riser...-_

 _-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - fue el chillido de confución de las chicas._

 _\- P-Pero Rias-sempai no salía con Ise-sempai?-_

 _\- No, yo salgo con Riser- hablaba con seriedad la chica._

 _\- Eh!, pero si Riser salia con- los labios de la chica fueron silenciados por la mano derecha de Sakakibara._

 _-Shhh,.no digas nada...que ella aún no lo sabe. - fue el susurro que escucho la pobre chica por parte de la rubia._

 _\- E-Entendido Agares - sama -_

 _-Mmm...pasa algo por allá? - preguntaba la pelirroja inocente._

 _-No nada Rias-sempai!...esto...chicas! ya vamos que el viejo morboso, digo el sensei nos va a poner falta - decía la pequeña castaña antes de marcharse, con sus amigas, algunas de ellas, miraban a la pelirroja con angustia...y otras la observaban con...molestia?._

 _-¿Qué les sucede?- se decía la chica._

 _-Hmm. Solo ignoralas, recuerda que son chicas pequeñas...- con un tono de voz indiferente la rubia comenzó a empacar su maleta, para luego reír, pero algo en su risa era algo extraña..._

 _-¿De que te ríes? - levantaba una ceja la chica_

 _\- Jajajaa...Rías-san ¿en verdad te gusta Raiser?, ¿no es así? – la pregunta de la rubia era inocente, sin en vergonzoso sentía como si la rubia tratara de hacerle notar algo._

 _-Si…yo en verdad lo amo…-_

 _-…Jajajaja, y yo que pensé que te gustaba Issei…- los ojos rojos de su compañera resaltaban algo de envidia por un momento._

 _Rías sabía porque era esa mirada._

 _No era un misterio para ella, que Sakakibara le gustaba su novio._

 _Esa perra..._

 _Ya no era extraño que la rubia sacará el falso noviazgo entre ella e Issei._

 _-No…la verdad a Issei lo veo como mi hermano pequeño….fufufufu…mi tonto hermano pequeño…- resaltando la ultima línea._

 _Iba a dejarle claro a esa zorra que no iba a quedarse con Riser._

 _-¿Tonto hermano pequeño?...pero si Issei es uno de los más inteligentes de la clase - seguía insistiendo la rubia._

 _-Lose…pero es demasiado torpe…siempre se tropieza cuando hablamos…-_

 _Esperaba que el castaño le perdonará por esas palabras._

 _-¿Enserio?...es extraño…yo nunca lo he visto en educación física caerse…-_

 _-Pero es verdad…Issei es muy torpe…una vez sin querer él le piso la cola a un perro y este le mordió…-_

 _Hablaba lo peor del castaño esperando que la rubia se callará._

 _...grave error._

 _-Valla…no sabía esa parte de Issei…pero bueno… ¿en verdad no te gusta Issei?-_

 _Volteo los ojos._

 _Otra vez esa tonta pregunta._

 _-La verdad…no…ni siquiera logro verlo como un hombre…- respondía con algo de molestia en su voz._

 _-Pero siempre están juntos…eso es extraño –_

 _Las insinuaciones de Agares seguian molestandola._

 _-Siempre estamos juntos, porque yo debo siempre cuidar de él y su torpeza –_

 _Agradecía mucho que Ise no estuviera escuchando aquella "conversación"_

 _-Valla…no sé qué decir Rías-san…siempre pensé que eras la novia de Issei…o que por lo menos había algo entre los dos…después de todo Issei no es tan apuesto ni atlético…pero es muy lindo si me lo preguntas…-_

 _Claro, que Agares pensaba eso de Issei.._

 _Después de todo a ella le gustaba todo hombre que tuviera "algo" entre sus piernas._

 _Esta vez le dejaría a Agares clara la respuesta._

 _-Ya te dije que no somos NADA así de fácil….solo amigos….nada mas….y mejor vámonos, que el profesor de fisca se va enojar si llegamos tarde –_

 _Su voz semblante se volvió sería y casi despiadada_

 _\- Si, vámonos – respondía la rubia con un tono hipócrita acompañado de una mirada llena de odio._ _._

 _Salieron del vestidor, en dirección a su clase, se sentía algo aliviada por no tener que ver a la rubia en esa hora de clase, debido a que se sentaba al otro lado del salón._

 _Pero su alivio se derrumbó al ver que al doblar la esquina, se encontraba Issei...algo golpeado, sucio y sostenido por la pelinegra._

 _La mirada del castaño se cubría con sus mechones de cabello._

 _La pelinegra le dedicaba una mirada de desprecio._

 _-¿I…I-I-ise…? –_

 _Antes que pudiera responder, Issei ya se había ido corriendo._

 _-¡Espera Issei! – en ese momento ella corrió en dirección al chico, pero se detuvo al sentir que alguien la sujetaba del brazo. Rápidamente la reconoció. - ¿Qué haces Akeno?!, ¡suéltame! ¡Tengo que ir por Issei!-_

 _-¿¡Y qué vas hacer!? – el grito de la pelinegra la asustó un poco -¡lo has usado como a un juguete todo este tiempo!…¿¡en verdad crees que él te perdonara con unas simples palabras de "los siento"!?-_

 _Podía que esas palabras fueran verdad, pero..._

 _-Eso no-_

 _-¡No trates de decirme que eso no es verdad! - sus ojos miraron a las de la pelinegra, el color violeta junto a la ira resaltaban en la mirada. - ¡él siempre estuvo ahí para ti! ¡Y así es como le pagas!...en verdad Rías….tu eres la peor persona que puede existir…- el susurro de su...de la pelinegra llegó a tocar muy profundo en ella._

 _Tenia ganas de llorar_

 _\- Yo iré a buscarlo…pero quiero dejarte las cosas claras desde ahora Rías…- la mirada de determinación de la pelinegra era de temer.– desde ahora… ¡no vuelvas a acercarte a Issei! -_

 _Y con esas palabras la dejo sola..._

 _...el silencio fue perpetuo._

 _El sonido de la lluvia caer se hizo presente._

 _-¿Ise?_

 _\- Mi amor ¿que es lo que te sucede?- sintió un calor por su columna, un escalofrío se sintió por todo su cuerpo al sentir un aliento cálido en su oído._

 _\- Riser,no nada...snif, lo que pasa es que- viendo con ojos llorosos al rubio que estaba al frente de ella._

 _-Ya ya, nena...no me gusta verte así, mejor dime que es lo que te pasa -la sonrisa del rubio se extendió por toda su cara, mientras la seguía abrazando fuerte mente._

 _\- Riser...¿me harías un favor?-_

 _-Lo que sea por ti Rias...dime-_

 _\- Bueno...necesito que...-_

* * *

Y así término en el auto de su novio, mientras seguía buscando al castaño con angustia.

Le pidió a Riser que le ayudará a buscar a Issei.

Al principio el rubio, cambio su personalidad compasiva y gruño con fastidio, para después aceptar con cansancio.

\- Ise..- seguía murmuarando la pelirroja.

-Oh vamos. -Gruñia el tipo.- Rias, el niño está bien ...nadie muere por unas cuantas palabras de pura verdad-

-"¿¡En verdad crees que te perdonara con una simples palabras de "lo siento"!?

Las palabras de la pelinergra tenía razón .

Un simple lo siento no bastaría.

Sabía que su amigo ahora la odiaba.

Y eso hacia que su corazón le siguiera doliendo demasiado.

.

.

¿Por qué?

¿Por que no puede hacer que el dolor disminuya?

Cada segundo, cada minuto, su corazón no paraba se dolerle.

Su alma se sentía culpable.

Y sabia que esas sensaciones no pararía hasta encontrar al chico.

Debía hablar con él.

No obstante, sabía lo que eso significaría. Él no la perdonaría tan fácilmente.

Pero debía intentarlo.

Buscaría el perdón de Ise.

Y recuperaría la amistad de su amigo.

\- No lo sé Riser...Ise, yo...Lo que hice y dije ahí, no fue.-

\- ¿Correcto?...Rias, no te preocupes, de seguro el chaval esta bien - decía algo molesto el rubio, mientras se rascaba adolorido la mejilla...

.

.

.

\- Por cierto mi amor..-

-Hn ¿Y ahora que? -.

-¿Donde te hiciste este moretón? - tocando la mejilla del rubio con sus delicadas manos...Las cuales fueron apartadas bruscamente.

-Me di a golpes con unos tipos...estaban hablando mal de ti, me enoje y les di su merecido - aquella mentira hizo que el corazón de la pelirroja empezará a palpitar rápidamente y que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono rojizo.

\- D-De verdad? -

\- Por supuesto...después de todo eres mi novia.- decía besandola en los labios...arrancando un gemido por parte de la pelirroja, separándose de ella, centrando su vista en la carretera...- Recuerdalo Rias... eres mi novia...-

-...-

.

.

.

.

\- No la de él...-

* * *

 **\- Fin del cuarto capitulo -**

* * *

Ola ke ace!

Después de tantoooo...demasiado diría yo. He actualizado por fin este fic que tanto les gusta. Y me han amenazado de muerte...digo! Me han pedido amablemente que lo actualizará...

Se que este capitulo le faltó tragedia y mucho drama. Pero intentare acabar con el siguiente cap y ese, aunque será un poco corto, tendrá harta mierda...el lemon voy a ver si lo saco en ese cap o en el que viene.

Pero, bueno. Ah. Otra cosa, se que les dije que iba a actualizar desde Facebook, pero gracias al último comentario de LSDIR. Si es así como se escribe...pero, bueno. Gracias a él consejo me dio, me ayudó a saber como actualizar desde el celular..gracias amig te lo agradezco :)

Bueno. Los comentarios mañana se los responderé en mi página de Facebook

Ahora, terminado con la cháchara. Los adelantos!

* * *

 _\- Sirzech...dime ¿nunca has creído que Rias esta enamorada de Issei?_

 _\- Mmm...ahora que lo dices...-_

 _._

 _._

 _\- Cariño. Los planes para el compromiso ya están listos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Akeno...Lo siento. -_

 _._

 _._

 _\- A que se refiere? -_

 _\- Mmm? ¿No te lo han contado?...Rias esta..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-R-Riser...ah! vas muy rápido...kyaa!-_

 _\- Tranquila...se te pasara muy pronto...-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Ufufufú...en estos momentos en donde te das cuenta de la realidad...o no Ise-kun?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Capitulo cinco: [Una dura realidad...]_

* * *

Eso es todo lo que diré.

Soy thegamedragon.

Bay!


End file.
